monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH2 Monster Carve List
This is the carve list for the monsters in MH2 based on the Monster List. Due to the amount of items there is in the game, this page is may not be complete but will be constantly updated. This page is not complete. =Minions= This section shows all the carves for all the minions. For now, don't worry about all the percentages or its rarity. Just focus on getting all the carves in the list. Anteka *Raw Meat *Anteka Pelt *Anteka Antlers *White Liver *piscine fang(1%) *gravios shell(2%)(look in gamefaqs.com) *Rathalos head Italic text''hello Aaron Giaprey *Giaprey Scale *Giaprey Hide *Small Monster Bone *Velociprey Fang *Giaprey head *Rathian Tail Spike Hermitaur *Small Hermitaur Shell *Carapaceon Brain *Sharp Claw Ceanataur *Carapaceon Brain *Small Ceanataur Shell *Giant Bone Blango *Blango Pelt *Sharp Claw Conga *Conga Pelt *Sharp Claw *Brute Bone Remobra * Remobra Skin * Striped Skin * Remobra Skull #cock =Bosses= This section shows all the carves for all the bosses. For now, don't worry about all the percentages or its rarity. Just focus on getting all the carves in the list. Bulldrome Elder '''Body' *Bulldrome Hide *Bulldrome Tusk *Brute Bone *Bullfango Head G-Rank Body *Bulldrome Hide *Bulldrome Tusk *Bulldrome Hide+ *Stout Bone Giadrome Elder Body *Giadrome Hide *Giadrome Claw *Giadrome Skull *Giadrome Dick *Monster Brothel G-Rank Body Congalala Elder Body *Congalala Pelt (63%) *Congalala Fang (29%) *Giant Bone (8%) G-Rank Body *Congalala Pelt+ (60%) *Congalala Fang (20%) *Hard Moster Bone (15%) *Congalala Pelt (5%) Blangonga Elder Body *Blangonga Pelt (63%) *Blangonga Whisker (21%) *Blangonga Tail (8%) *Blangonga Fang (8%) G-Rank Body *Blangonga Pelt+ (60%) *Hard Monster Bone (15%) *Blangonga Whisker (10%) *Blangonga Fang (10%) *Blangonga Pelt (5%) Daimyo Hermitaur Elder Body *Hermitaur Shell (60%) *Large Monster Bone (19%) *Hermitaur Claw (10%) *Black Pearl (10%) G-Rank Body *Hermitaur Carapace (55%) *Monster Bone+ (19%) *Hermitaur Claw+ (10%) *Black Pearl (10%) *Hermitaur Shell (5%) Shogun Ceanataur Elder Body *Ceanataur Shell (60%) *Ceanataur Leg (28%) *Black Pearl (10%) *Ceanataur Pincher (2%) G-Rank Body *Ceanataur Carapace (50%) *Ceanataur Leg (15%) *Ceanataur Pincer (15%) *Black Pearl (10%) *Ceanataur Shell (5%) *Ceanataur Claw+ (5%) Chameleos Elder Body *Chameleos Hide (39%) *Chameleos Webbing (24%) *Chameleos Claw (19%) *Dragonite Ore (13%) *Elder Dragon Blood (5%) Tail *Chameleos Tail (60%) *Dragonite Ore (22%) *Elder Dragon Blood (18%) G-Rank Body *Chameleos Hide (35%) *Chameleos Webbing (24%) *Chameleos Hide+ (20%) *Union Ore (10%) *Elder Dragon Blood (6%) *Chameleos Ruby (5%) Tail *Chameleos Tail (60%) *Union Ore (17%) *Elder Dragon Blood (15%) *Chameleos Ruby (8%) Rajang Elder Body *Rajang Fang (46%) *Rajang Hide (27%) *Rajang Claw (21%) *Golden Hide (6%) G-Rank Body *Rajang Fang (46%) *Rajang Hide (27%) *Rajang Claw (21%) *Golden Hide (6%) Tigrex Elder Body *Tigrex Scale (40%) *Tigrex Claw (37%) *Tigrex Shell (20%) *Tigrex Skull Shell (3%) Tail *Tigrex Tail (80%) *Tigrex Scale (20%) G-Rank Body *Tigrex Scale+ (38%) *Tigrex Claw+ (30%) *Tigrex Carapace (17%) *Tigrex Scale (10%) *Tigrex Skull Shell (5%) Tail *Tigrex Tail (60%) *Tigrex Scale+ (40%) Teostra Elder Body *Teostra Shell (30%) *Flame Dragon Claw (24%) *Flame Dragon Scale (20%) *Teostra Fur (10%) *Fire Dragon Webbing (10%) *Elder Dragon Blood (6%) Tail *Teostra Tail (59%) *Elder Dragon Bone (23%) *Teostra Shell (18%) G-Rank Body *Fire Dragon Scale+ (30%) *Fire Dragon Claw (22%) *Teostra Carapace (18%) *Teostra Mane (14%) *Elder Dragon Blood (6%) *Teostra Shell (5%) *Fire Dragon Jewel (5%) Tail *Teostra Tail (34%) *Elder Dragon Bone (32%) *Teostra Shell (20%) *Teostra Carapace (12%) *Fire Dragon Jewel (2%) Lunastra Elder Body *Lunastra Shell (28%) *Flame Dragon Scale (24%) *Flame Dragon Claw (21%) *Lunastra Fur (12%) *Fire Dragon Webbing (10%) *Elder Dragon Blood (6%) Tail *Lunastra Tail (59%) *Elder Dragon Bone (23%) *Lunastra Shell (18%) G-Rank Body Tail Kushala Daora Elder Body *Daora Scale (50%) *Daora Shell (32%) *Elder Dragon Bone (10%) *Daora Claw (5%) *Elder Dragon Blood (3%) Tail *Daora Tail (53%) *Daora Shell (42%) *Chipped Daora Scale (5%) G-Rank Body *Daora Scale+ (40%) *Daora Carapace (30%) *Daora Shell (18%) *Daora Sharp Claw (5%) *Elder Dragon Blood (5%) *Daora Ruby (2%) Tail *Daora Tail (45%) *Daora Carapace (35%) *Daora Shell (18%) *Daora Ruby (2%) *Fire Orb Shen Gaoren Elder Body *Gaoren Shell (52%) *Gaoren Pincer (31%) *Gaoren Spine (17%) Skull's Mouth *Elder Dragon Bone (50%) *Lao Shan Scale (35%) *Lao Shan Shell (15%) G-Rank Body *Gaoren Carapace (52%) *Gaoren Pincer (31%) *Gaoren Shell (17%) Skull's Mouth *Elder Dragon Bone (50%) *Lao Shan Scale+ (35%) *Lao Shan Carapace (15%) White Fatalis G-Rank Body *Immortal Horn (40% break his horn) *Ancient Scale (53%) *Ancient Shell (41%) *Ancient Webbing (39% break his breast) *Evil Eye (21% break his eye) Akantor G-Rank Body *Akantor Spike (18% break his spikes on his back) *Akantor Claws (55% break both his claws) *Akantor Fang (20% break both his fangs) *Akantor Scale (60%) *Akantor Shell (40%) *Akantor Tail (82% cut his tail)